The Flock and me
by Randomitis Sufferer
Summary: What can happen to an insane teenager when she goes shopping with her friends? This! The Flock show up and tell her they need her help. Sarah goes with them, no idea what or how she's meant to help the Flock. Rated T cos most of my fics are. Enjoyzles!
1. Harbour Town

**I heard a Harvey Norman ad on the radio this morning, and I had an idea for a random fanfiction. Sarah is supposed to symbolize me, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or the Harvey Norman ad.**

**Claimer: I own Sarah, her friends and the plot.**

The Flock and me

FLYING PURPLE MONKEY FISH!

**Sarah POV (duh!)**

Me, Tasha, Beth and Amy were walking down the streets of Perth (Western Australia) on our way to Harbour Town. (Shopping centre) "Freakin hell," I groaned. "These boots are not meant for long walks. Lets grab a Yellow Cat." (Their free buses that go around Perth. I've never been on a red one before.) So we stopped at the next bus-thingie and pushed the button. I memorized that Harbour Town was stop 24. **(A/N Random number. It's been a while since I was last there.)**

Me and Amy sat on one of the seats that faced eachother, and Tash and Beth sat on the other one. Tash and Amy are twins. Only Tash dyed her hair black, so it was easy to tell them apart. Amy's hair was a blondey-orangey colour. Me and Beth had brown hair, only hers was darker than my almost blonde colour.

It took about 20 minutes to get to Harbour Town, and by then we were ready to face the shops. We all squealed as we hurried down the little steps and turned to eachother. "Where do we go first?" Asked Beth.

"I wanna go to Dr C's." I said. Last time I'd been here I'd gotten two gorgeous pairs of jeans. Everyone nodded.

We raced to the escelator, jumping on and waiting impatiently for it to reach the top. We walked with some dignity around the corner to Dr C's, where we rushed over to the sales racks. What can I say? We didn't want to waste $50 each on one pair of jeans. The day basically went like that until around lunchtime. . .

* * *

"What _is_ that?" Amy asked just before we got to the kebab place. We all looked at her; she was looking at the sky. So, naturally, we all looked up. There, just in eye-shot, were six figures in the sky.

"Their birds." Said Beth. Tash shook her head.

"Their planes." She countered. I shook my head, a smile on my face.

"FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS!!!!!" I shouted, pointing to the sky. Everyone looked at me, but I was still pointing at the sky, so they looked too. Of course, I burst out laughing, the girls following my lead. It was pretty funny.

Once my laughter was under control, I looked up at the sky again. The figures had gotten closer. It looked like a flock of giant birds heading for the kebab shop. But since I'd read the books, I put two and two together. I gasped. "No way." I muttered.

The figures were clearly human if you looked hard enough. Our age too, well half of them were. One was a girl with dirty blond hair. There was a guy, clad in all black. A boy wearing a light blue top had strawberry blonde hair. These three looked our age. Then there was a darker skinned girl, she was very pretty. A younger boy, dressing like the boy with strawberry blonde hair, but had a hair colour the same as the last one. She looked around 7, had very cute blonde curls and was wearing nothing but pink clothes.

I knew who they were, but i-it just couldn't be possible. I screamed the first thing that came to mind. "FISH!" That earned me some looks, but everyone else had seen what I'd seen.

It was the Flock. James Patterson's Maximum Ride's Flock. OMFG!

I felt like I would faint for the first time in my life. I guess I did.

* * *

When I came to, I saw my friends looking down at me. Once they saw that I was awake, they helped me up. Bad idea. I saw black spots and had to sit down in the nearest chair. I looked around. Had it just been a dream?

One look at the crowd told me it wasn't. In front, was the Flock, wings and all. The crowd were staring at them, but they paid no mind. 'Max' had an annoyed look on her face.

"You Sarah Kurtis?" She asked. **(A/N don't ask where I got the last name, it just popped into my head.)** I nodded weakly. She sighed. "So you know about us?" I nodded again, my eyes wide. How did she know my name? What were they doing in Australia?

"H-how do you know?" I asked, my voice shakey. She huffed.

"I was sent to find you, okay? Now, are you coming or not?" Huh? WTF? "Ugh," she groaned, and turned to the crowd. "Can we please talk to her in private?" She glared at them and they slowly started to back away. "Them too," she added, looking at my friends.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, no way am I talking to _the Flock_ and have my friends miss out. They stay." I heard 3 sighs of relief from behind me.

The Flock all groaned. "Fine!" Max snapped. "Whatever. Okay, you've heard of my Voice, right?" I nodded slowly. "Okay, so the Voice told me to come _here_, find _you_, and bring you with _us_. We need you to help us with a problem."

**Well, that didn't go as expected. **

**I wanted to write more, but I just didn't know what the actual problem should be! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SUGGEST SITUATIONS THAT THE FLOCK COULD BE IN! I need suggestions. Otherwise this fic will have to be deleted, 'cause it won't go anywhere!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	2. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: Not JP *shudders***

**Claimer: Me owny plot & OC's**

The Flock and Me

Goodbyes

**Sarah POV**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to leave home, my mum, my sister and stay with you guys so that I can save you from fanfictions coming real?" **(A/N sorry to Epitome of Randomness if this seems like I'm copying your idea. NO COPYRIGHT WAS INTENDED! Your fic rocks by the way!)** I asked, incredulous. Why did they need me?

"Yeah, pretty much." Answered the Gasman.

"Plus," Angel added. "We need you specifically, because Max's 'Voice' told her that they were fanfictions you've reviewed." Okay, maybe having a mind-reading 6-year-old wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

"Do I get to go home? Say goodbye to my family? Get my stuff?" I asked, hoping that I could. I wasn't going to spend friggin _weeks_ in the same clothes.

"Sure," Max said. "But make it quick." I frowned.

"You ever been on a train before?" My frown turned into a grin.

"Uh, no" answered Iggy. I jumped up, walking in the direction of the bus-thingie.

I pushed the button. "Uh, Sarah?" Asked Gazzy. "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't live in Perth, you know. First, we have to catch a Yellow Cat to the train station, then we grab a train to Mandura. Then, I text my mum, saying to meet us at the train station, and she drives us to our place. Unless you want to fly above the train or whatever." I saw them all gulp. They all turned to Max.

"Looks like we've got a lot of sitting to do."

* * *

You know, getting a Flock of kids into a small car after about an hour's train ride was going to be tricky. Then there was Tash, Amy and Beth to consider too. I told Mum to have her friend bring her car too.

"Ugh, _more_ confined spaces?" Max asked. I nodded my head sadly.

"Yup. Or you could just fly, but where's the fun in that?" She scowled at me. I grinned. "Shotgun!" I shouted, rushing to Wendy's car. The Flock looked terrified. I smacked my forehead.

"It means the front seat of the car. I just called it." They seemed to ease up, and followed me over to Wendy's car. I walked to my Mum first, though.

"Hey Mum, I'm gonna ride in Wendy's car. I gotta talk to these guys. Can the girls ride with you?" I asked, nodding to my friends. Mum nodded and sighed.

"See you at home." I nodded, walking back over to the other car and hopping in.

* * *

"So these are all fanfictions I've reviewed, right?" I asked. We'd been talking about it for a while. In fact, we were almost home.

"That's what good ol Voice says." Sighed Max. I just realized, I hadn't heard Fang speak yet.

"No wonder people call you emo, Fang. You haven't said a word." I shook my head. I think I heard him shrug in the back seat. Whatever. I snorted. "Definately Ian." I mumbled, grinning. I'd never really been able to choose between Fang and Ian from Stephanie Meyer's, The Host. Ian had everything going for him except for age. Fang had everything except the talking thing. I CAN'T LIVE WITH SILENCE!

The Flock said nothing, for their mouths were full. **(A/N I watched Kung Fu Panda last night, I couldn't resist. Let me write that again.)** The Flock didn't say anything. They'd only known me for a few hours, but they'd already learnt to put up with my random comments. They made no sense. To them at least.

"Uh, you can say that again." Wendy said. She'd read MR and The Host, so she knew exactly what I was talking about. She'd read Twilight too.

"Edward or Jacob?" I asked. She grimaced.

"I was team Edward all the way. Until the movie came out." I laughed.

"Oh," I remembered something I'd seen in Big W the other day. **(A/N Do you have Big W's over in America? If not, think of Wall-Mart)** "They've got this book out in big dub," (Big W) "Robert Patterson. Complete with wall poster for your room. I laughed so hard. I like James better, and he's the bad guy." we both sighed.

"Uh, are we almost there?" Max asked. She'd obviously gotten tired of our random gossip. I saw the roundabout and nodded.

"Yep, just another minute." They sighed.

We pulled up onto the driveway, right beside Mum's car. I hopped out and thanked Wendy for the ride, before moping into the house. I couldn't get anything too heavy, just a few spare changes of clothes and neccesities. I sighed. Claire looked up from the couch where she was lpaying the play station. "What's up? Why you home so early?" I walked over to her.

"Ok, we were about to get lunch, when the Flock showed up and asked me to come with them." I said, a serious look on my face.

"Tell the truth." She said, mock punching my arm. I grinned.

"Guys!" I called. One by one, the Flock trudged into the room, via the still open kitchen door. Claire's eyes widened.

Before she could say anything, I was in my room, rummaging through clothes that would be suitable for being on-the-run. I grabbed undies, bras, jeans, shorts, tops and jumpers. I then went into the lounge room to grab socks and went back to my room. I grabbed an overnight bag and threw in my joggers, (shoes) clothes, shampoo, (What? I'm not going for weeks without washing my hair. Eew!) small pillow and wallet.

I grabbed my mp3 and headphones, and put them in my pocket. My mobile was in my other pocket. I put my phone charger in the side pocket of my bag and grabbed a packet of chips. My Mum was in tears. "Be careful baby." She said, hugging me tight. I hugged her back with as much strength as I could.

"I'll miss you." I mumbled, then I got an idea. "I need a few minutes." I said, hopping on the computer.

"I'm going to write a fic, a bit like a journal. I'll put it in the favourites and I'll update it as much as I can." I looked up to Fang. "You guys got enough for a laptop and internet stick?" They shook their heads. "Well then, I hope you don't mind sharing your laptop, Fangieboy."

**Hehe, I just had to. Fangieboy, ha! Once again, I hope this doesn't seem like copyright, Epitome of Randomness. I'll make it a lot different from your fic.**

**R&R people! Bob, the button there --------------------------------------------------------\/ is very lonesly. He survives on reviews, keep him alive!**

**Randomitis Sufferer :P**


	3. The Flirt mergirl007

**You know how how I said I wasn't going to update until I read the book? Well, I finished it on Friday, and then the laptop just had a sudden urge to crash! AND THEN my sister just HAD to have homework that she couldn't have done earlier. So I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. **

**YAY! My Mum has just announced that she's finished City of Glass. I CAN READ IT AGAIN! WHOOPEE!!!!**

***Rant over***

**Disclaimer: Not JP, you know, if you did think that, it would kind of be an insult AND a compliment. But alas, I'm not that rich :P**

**Claimer: I own OC's and plot**

The Flock and Me

The Flirt -mergirl007

**Sarah POV**

"And why should I? It's not like your little ITEX can get the government files anyway. If they could, they'd be on you like Beth on Mother." **(A/N you know the drink Mother, right? High in caffine)** The Flock looked at me, shocked. I rolled my eyes. "You've had that laptop how long? It's riddled with cameras and voice recorders. The government is most likely listening to me now. GO SUCK LEMONS YOU STALKERS! And if ITEX could get into the government, you'd be locked up in seconds."

They were still looking at me weirdly. Sure, they knew mobiles had trackers, but all technology having cameras and microphones? I rolled my eyes again and flipped onto my stomach. I was being flown in a hammock. Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge had a corner each. Okay, maybe it's a bedsheet, you wanna fight about it?

Jessi had been texting me ever since she heard the news. She was currently reading the first MR book. She wanted to know all the details. I kept telling her to go on and read this herself. She won't. She keeps making me do comparisons. It's so annoying.

Anyway, before I reveal too much about my crazy friend, (no offence if you decide to read this!) I have to be constantly looking for cliche's and anything that sounds familiar.

So, so far it's been 2 hours and I've already gotten bored AND had to teach the Flock some knowledge that could -one day- save their lives. Whoopee! **(A/N Is it just me, or am I starting to say that alot? :P)**

"I'm hungry." I pouted. On more than one occasion have I compared my eating habbits to the Flock. I've found that I eat about as frequently as them, and that's about it. Maybe. I saw a Hungry Jacks sign in the distance and asked Max if we could go down. We probably wouldn't be able to have gone over town anyway. 6 flying figures can easily be passed off as birds. 6 flying figures and a bedsheet however, would be harder to place.

We landed and started walking to Hungry Jacks.

As I have been known to do from time to time, (coughfrequentlycough) I started skipping and singing Lily Allen. "At first, when I see you cry, it makes me smile, oh it makes me smile. At worst, I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile. . ." **(A/N Lily Allen, Smile)** And so on and so forth.

Lets just say, if you sing around a grumpy Flock for too long, someone is bound to throw their shoe at you. I picked up the thing called a 'shoe' and threw back over my shoulder. I continued to sing. A different song though. "Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why, would I want to be anywhere else? Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why, would I want to be anywhere else?. . . " **(A/N Lily Allen, LDN) **Max started to grumble. I turned around.

"Max, if you want to get pregnant, get captured, say stupid stuff on drugs and get jealous, therefore embarrassing yourself whenever a girl flirts with Fang, then leave me here. If you want to avoid such situations, however, you have to put up with me." Then I smiled and continued skipping, but I didn't sing. I wasn't _that_ cruel.

After a few minutes, I turned around to see the Flock staring worriedly at Max; who had stopped stock still and was staring at me with wide eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" She choked out. I facepalmed. Please don't have done anything stupid before I came!

We walked a little ways off, before she stopped and turned to me. "Is that really what people write about us?" She asked in a whisper. I put a reasuring hand on her shoulder. My words were a little off in the reasuring department though.

"I've read worse." I patted her shoulder and started walking back to the others. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid." I turned back, to make sure I didn't make a mistake. "You haven't, already, have you? Done something stupid I mean." I was worried, this was starting to get cliche'd!

"What? No! No, no, no. Huh, God no. I just, I guess they don't see how it effects us. As people." She looked at me sadly.

"C'mon. How were they supposed to know that JP was talking truth? And if they did, how would they know that it affects you?" I didn't say that people would probably keep writing none-the-less. With that, we walked back to the others.

"Lets go, I'm starving!" I announced, starting to walk in the direction of town. The Flock followed me.

* * *

After about a ten minute's walk, we came in front of Hungry Jacks. "Just a question, Max are you paying for all of this?" She nodded. "Okay then." And we walked in.

I felt a strange vibe, but I couldn't place it. I payed more attention to what was going on around me. Iggy and Gazzy were going over to a booth and Nudge and Angel were going to the bathroom. Okay.

"So I, like, have never seen you in here before?" I looked over at Max, then at Fang. Then I looked at the cashier. Oh, crap! I can't even remember if I reviewed this one. This one didn't end well. _Angel, Fanfiction alert. This is not, I repeat, not a drill. I need you to get Nudge and the boys out of here, fast_. I'd never ordered someone around in my head before, and I felt silly up until she replied with a quick_, On it_!

"Yes" I faintly heard Fang say. Crap, I'd been standing here for too long. I moved towards Max. "Okay, move it! Official business here and I do not like where this is going!"

"I owe my job to these babies." Shit! I dove for Fang. I actually managed to knock him over.

I helped him up. "Sorry, move it or loose it! We've spent too much time here and it's time to leave now." I ordered with a huge fake grin plastered on my face. I noticed the cashier giving me a worried look, but I ignored her. And we busted out of there faster than toothpaste out of a tube.

**Toothpaste out of a tube? I don't know, first thing that came to mind. Don't blame me! I've had nothing but sugary crap all day. WHOOPEE!!!!!!!! Once again I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner. Damn laptop.**

**Oh, and if you didn't read the chapter title, this fic was The Flirt, by mergirl007. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my stories. :P**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	4. Omega

**Disclaimer: Me now owney, you understandy?**

**Claimer: Me own plot & OC's**

The Flock and Me

Omega

**Sarah POV**

Ugh, that was a close one. I don't know if you've read The Flirt, but it ends up in both the cashier AND Max flashing. And that is one event we can avoid. Right now, we were walking towards a safe place to take off. We found a clearing and I laid down on the sheet once we'd lain it down.

I loved taking off in my bedsheet. First, I get to watch the Flock opening their gorgeous wings and take off with such power and grace. Then I get the jolt as I'm lifted into the air. Best feeling ever. I'd compare it to being shot out of a sling-shot. If your not afraid of heights, I bet your jealous.

I held on to Fang's laptop as I jolted forward, and once I was high enough in the air, I turned it on. The welcome screen came on and I typed my password into the computer. I had my own account with my own password because a) I didn't want the Flock getting onto my emails and my fanfiction account and everything else. And b) Fang didn't want me on his stuff, either.

I smiled as my wallpaper came up. It was Stellar Blue by Christy Grandjean. I love that painting. I checked my emails to find that heaps of people had reviewed my fanfictions, story alerts and favourite story's. Oh, my God, you guys are awesome!

"Sarah," Angel called to me. Since her and Gasman didn't have to participate in carrying me, Angel had lowered herself so I could hear her. "There are Flyboys coming. We're gonna find a place to land so we can fight." What?!?

I looked up and sure enough, there were faintly visible specks that looked like they were getting bigger. Of course, the Flock could have seen them earlier than I could. I felt a dropping sensation in my stomach and I knew we were going down. I shut off the laptop and tried to calm my breathing. Hyperventilating wasn't going to keep my chances of survival very high.

Sure, the Flock fought Flyboys almost daily. But the only time I'd even hit someone was when they pissed my off. I barely left a bruise.

I wouldn't stand a chance.

We hit the ground floor and almost instantly, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Max and Fang shot back up. I guessed Iggy had been ordered to protect me. "Okay, not a walk in the park, but I can survive this. I . . . think I'm gonna throw up." I didn't really, but that's what it felt like. I sat rocking myself backwards and forewords, still struggling to keep my breathing as normal as I could get it.

"Pfft, wuss." Iggy muttered, I shot him a glare he couldn't see.

"Hey! _I'm_ not used to fighting for my life everyday. So _excuse me_!" I took a deep breath, getting to my feet. They were in sight now, I could see the rest of the Flock above me, flying towards them.

I whimpered as I faintly saw a Flyboy slicing into Nudge's arm. Iggy shushed me and whipped his head toward my right. My pulse sped up. Had they come for us? What if they hurt Iggy? I stopped breathing as I heard the rustling that must have alerted Iggy to their presence.

After a few seconds, I grew impatient and started my breathing again. No use passing out from loss of oxygen.

A few minutes passed before they got to us. Now I knew what Nudge was saying in Germany, book 3, about Omega. Cute, but deadly. Beside him, Flyboys flanked him either side. My breath caught as I roughly counted about 20. And they were just on his _right. _There were even more behind them.

"Crap," I whimpered, looking at the _army_ in front of me. What the hell would they want so badly as to assemble an _army_?

Omega laughed. A sound that froze me in place with it's . . . it's. . . with it's evilness. Okay, I can think of a better word later. But this dude was cold, heartless. "I see they left you with a guardian, young Sarah." I whimpered again as he said my name, a chill going down my spine.

"Stupid human." He muttered. "Shouldn't be too hard to capture. Flyboys." He waved at me, and they attacked.

Iggy sprang into action immediately, showering the first wave with bombs. I backed away as they got closer and closer to me, Flyboy bits spraying me like there was no tomorrow. When his bombs ran out, though, I knew I had no chance in hell. Iggy tried to keep as many from me as possible, but there were just _so_ many!

"Run," He shouted to me when a one of them scraped my arm before Iggy kicked at his knees, sending him down. "Run as fast as you can. I don't know why, but they want you, bad." I nodded, no need to tell me twice. I kicked at a Flyboy in front of me before dashing into the coverage of the trees.

I didn't look back at the scene, I would be sure to trip and there were definitely Flyboys after me. I kept my eyes towards my feet, avoiding roots that were sticking up everywhere.

I had no idea of the mutated boy in front of me till his hand whipped out and snagged my waist.

**I know it's short, please don't kill me! *cowers from the axes and planks of wood raised at her.* I just **_**had**_** to leave it there. I love cliffy's, plus it would have been weird if I'd kept going on. **

**Review! **

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	5. Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does**

**Claimer: I own my plot and my OC's**

The Flock and Me

Capture

_"Run," He shouted to me when a one of them scraped my arm before Iggy kicked at his knees, sending him down. "Run as fast as you can. I don't know why, but they want you, bad." I nodded, no need to tell me twice. I kicked at a Flyboy in front of me before dashing into the coverage of the trees._

_I didn't look back at the scene, I would be sure to trip and there were definitely Flyboys after me. I kept my eyes towards my feet, avoiding roots that were sticking up everywhere._

_I had no idea of the mutated boy in front of me till his hand whipped out and snagged my waist._

**Sarah POV**

I felt the air fly out of my lungs as he violently stopped my running, so I had no air to scream with. I fell to the ground with a thud, gasping for breath. I opened my mouth to scream, hoping someone would hear me, but Omega clapped his hand over my mouth.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it Sarah?" He breathed in my ear, as I lay wide-eyed and whimpering on the ground by his side. I shivered as he chuckled. My hyperventilating showed no signs of ending soon. If it stopped at all.

My scream was muffled as Omega picked me up and held a cloth over my face. I tried not to breathe in, but I couldn't hold out for long. The smell wasn't sickly sweet like I expected. More like a dusty rag smell. At first guess, I would have said there was nothing on the cloth, but I dismissed the idea when I could no longer feel my body. My feet drooped from where they had been kicking out, my arms doing likewise.

But my eyes stayed wide open, making me watch the scene before me. Omega was carrying me through a thick part of the woods. Since I couldn't feel my body, much less move it, I had no idea how he was holding me. Not a very appealing thought, is it?

I counted around 2 minutes before the trees thinned out and we came to a stop at a clearing. If I could move them, my eyebrows would have been drawn into a frown. When one of the Flyboys stepped forward and pulled up a large square of ground, I saw it was a trap door. No one would be able to see it was there unless they knew it was there.

Omega walked up to the trap door and jumped down, landing lightly in an underground tunnel. Under different circumstances, I would have compared it to the underground tunnels in Volterra, in New Moon. I heard over half of the Flyboys drop down into the tunnel before the door closed, taking away the only light source.

My mind wandered to other places during the long walk in the tunnel. What happened to Iggy? Did he make it? Is he telling the Flock I disappeared right now? Are they worried about me? Do they even care? Are they all okay? Did they kill the Flyboys? Or did the diversion just go away?

What do they want with me? Are they going to run experiments on me? Like they did to the Flock? Are they going to change my DNA? How do they know who I am? How do they know about me? Do they know why I'm with the Flock? Do they know who I am? What I do?

Is that a light?

Yes, yes there is a light at the end of the tunnel. How cliché. I counted Omega's barely audible footsteps as we neared the light source. 109 steps later, I could see a door just behind a dingy little light bulb that hung from the ceiling. 592 steps after that, the Flyboys in front of me opened the door and we walked through.

Fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating a hallway that had many doors branching off it. The Flyboys (in front of us at least) walked into the first door on the right, leaving Omega carrying me down the hallway. There seemed to be hundreds, maybe thousands of doors we passed before he stopped in front of a door with the label 'Sarah Kurtis' written in dark grey letters.

WTF?!? I have a room?

Omega opened the door and literally threw me in. I only heard the loud 'thump' of my body hitting the dirt floor and rolling a short distance before I was motionless.

I think I almost went insane (completely, anyway), waiting for something to happen. My head lay sideways on the dirt floor. In my vision was the dirt, part of the door, and a steel trolley that would have made me shiver, if I hadn't been completely immobilized.

The first sense to come back to me (apart from hearing and sight) was my sense of smell. The room smelt mouldy and old compared to the fresh air that I now wanted back desperately.

It may have been hours or days before I could feel any part of my body again, and a short time after that when I could move at all. The first thing I felt was my body aching from my cramped position. I was laying on my right side, my arms trapped under my torso.

My back was bent slightly, my right arm was bent so that my hand touched my neck and my elbow poked out from underneath my side. My left arm was wrapped around my stomach, my hand flattened between my side and the floor. My right leg was bent so my sneakered foot was trapped underneath my thigh, my left out almost straight.

Very painful position for anyone who tried to achieve that. Don't lie; I know at least one of you tried it.

After I gained my ability to move, I slowly straightened my legs and sat up, wincing. My body throbbed and ached from my stiff position, my bare skin stung from where it had rolled across the dirt.

I got most of my body stretched out before the door opened. I had no idea what time it was, no clock. Omega came in with another piece of cloth. I scrambled behind the steel trolley, shaking my head as Omega came closer. "No, no, not that again. I'd rather die first."

He just grinned. "Don't worry, little one. This'll just knock you," He approached the trolley and wrenched it out of the way with one hand. I scrambled away again as he kept advancing towards me. My back hit the dirt wall and he cupped my chin, leaning over me.

"Out." And then the rag came to my nose and I was hurled into darkness.

**Hey! Who liked it? Who didn't? Review!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	6. The Crow

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

**Claimer: I own plot and OC's**

The Flock and Me

The Crow

**Sarah POV**

I woke up in front of a woman who I assumed to be the Director, a grinning Omega and about 10 Flyboys. Crap.

"Ah, your finally awake." Observed the Director. I now noticed that I was strapped to a chair with Velcro. Double crap.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious. Why don't you take your ugly metal crew and go _burn in hell_!" I shouted the last bit. I don't usually resort to yelling in these circumstances, but I'd never been in these circumstances before. Go figure.

The Director only glared at me. Omega grinned wider. The Director composed her features. "Let's not be difficult-" I cut her off.

"As many profiles on the fanfiction site say, 'Why be difficult, when with just a little effort, you can be impossible.' I always wanted to put that theory to the test." I smiled, no-one (that I've ever met anyway) is more annoying (or weird) than yours truly. If my arms hadn't been tied to this stupid chair, I would have stroked an invisible cat. Classic evil villain.

"Yes, well. The thing is, you have a certain power, but your own brain has locked the power away from your consciousness. We intend to bring it out." Said the Director, all business.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Rewind, did you just say what I think you said? I got a freakin power?" The Director grinned.

"Good to see your paying attention." I tell you now, she purrs. She may be part . . . whatever tortoise, or was it turtle? Uh, whatever she is, she's got cat genes, I tell ya. "Of course, you will be unconscious for the procedure, but it should work out fine. Omega, nock her out."

Omega came at me with the rag again. I didn't struggle; I just said one thing before I inhaled the sickly sweet smell.

"Bloody psycho scientist."

* * *

I woke up in (da da daa) my cell. (Whoopee) With a whopping headache! Life just gets better and better, doesn't it? At least they put a freaking bed in here. But I think I'll take the ground, the bed was nothing but the frame and some rusted springs.

I spent hours just talking to myself about different things. Homework, song lyrics, books, book meanings, my fanfictions. And of course, I had to sing different songs that came into my head.

Halfway through The Simpsons Beer Song, (when Homer had to get rid of his beer) Omega came in. "The procedure was a success. But unfortunately, your mental health stayed the same. Follow me to the training room." And he just walked out, leaving the door open for me to follow.

Of course, being the hopeless, curious little teenager I am, I just had to follow him. I had no idea what my power was, and my best bet of finding out was to learn. Damn stupid, but, but . . . okay, just damn stupid.

We entered some random room and I screamed. "It's even more boring than my fricking cell! Just leave me and my cobweb ridden brain alone!" And I fell to the floor in a ball, rocking back and forth. Hey, my Mum didn't want to send me to acting school at 4 for nothing, I haven't lost my touch.

"Well, do you want to fly into things?" Omega answered in a 'duh' voice. I stood up on shakey legs.

"Fly? What the hell did you do to me?" I looked around the room. If I jumped, I could probably touch the ceiling. The room was about 10 metres wide and 20 metres long. Plain grey walls, floor and ceiling.

"Okay," Came the Director's voice over newly-discovered speakers. "Your power is to turn into winged animals." What now?!? "Just jump, keeping your mind blank until you reach the height of your jump, then you imagine the bird you want to be." Oh, for the love of-

"What? Oh, come on! This isn't even a fanfiction! This is a frickin story I started two days ago! What, you gonna tell me I'm a vampire now? That my name's Arielle? That my family was killed 662 years ago in the Black Death? That a vampire called Bartholomew changed me? Huh?" I slammed my butt on the floor (with force. Ow!) and crossed my arms.

"I thought these were supposed to be fanfictions I've reviewed! So far I've only encountered one. One! What is wrong with the world?" And get this, I started crying with exhaustion. I screamed, getting all the anger out of my system.

After about half an hour of this, I collapsed with exhaustion. Breathing in and out deeply, I chuckled. "No wonder Mum pulled me to my room with my feet. Imagine me at 4!" And I laughed.

Sighing, I got up. "I'm alright now." And I jumped into the air, just like in my story. It would be easy to visualise the bird I wanted to be, but I wanted something a little different. At the height of my jump, I imagined a crow, just like the evil one in one of my favourite books.

I felt my body get smaller, about the size of a pea, before I grew out into a crow. I flapped my midnight black wings and dived at Omega, cackling. Only, my cackle sounded really, really weird, so I stopped. Omega ducked and I flew back around, swooping him again.

This time when he ducked, I didn't turn around. I flew as high as I could get, and imagined myself. I landed in a crouch.

"Well, I'm actually glad I wrote about that." I laughed as Omega got to his feet. "Leave me be, I want to fly in peace." And he left, shutting the door behind him.

**Haha, I actually am writing a story where she's a vampire that can turn into winged animals. Oh, that was fun to write. And wait till the next chapter. YAY! **

**Review! I love your suggestions!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	7. Owl Sarah

**Okay, I guess some of you might be confused about Total. Sometimes I will remember him, sometimes I won't. He's with them, but don't be surprised if I forget about him most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own my plot and my OC's**

The Flock and Me

Owl Sarah

**Sarah POV**

When Omega came to escort me back to my cell, I followed him as a Gouldian Finch. I flitted down the hallway, my colours bright and beautiful. And to think, this power was natural . . . as far as I know.

Upon arriving at my cell, I turned back into myself. For the first time in about 2 hours, too. I landed (once again) in a crouch, and straightened up just as Omega shut the door.

You know, sleeping on the floor, especially a concrete one, is very hard. I think I got about 3 hours sleep all up. The sound of the door opening woke me up and put me in a VERY grouchy mood.

"_WHAT_!" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Well, if that's how you want to treat me, I might not let you go." Said a very annoying Omega. I groaned, but got up and followed him out the door. After walking became tiring, I turned myself into the finch again and flew ahead of the ever-happy, over-annoying psychopath of an experiment, often referred to as Omega.

Of course, the Flyboys didn't like this, and stuffed me in a potato sack. And, with no jumping space, I could not turn into anything else. I boiled in my own discomfort for about an hour before they opened the sack. As soon as I saw the sky, I zipped out and darted a few metres away, before turning back into myself.

"Why didn't you just fly away?" Asked Omega, confused.

I smiled. "Birds can't do this." I flipped him the finger and jumped into the air, turning into an owl and flying away. I used my bird-brain (lol!) to figure out which way I had come from the day before. I also scanned the ground, checking for signs of the Flock. Before the sun was in the middle of the sky, (or after, I had no idea if it was morning or afternoon) I found the Flock at a newly-made campsite.

"-could they have taken her? Why would they take her?" I heard Nudge's voice first. I wonder if Angel can hear me now.

_Angel_? I projected the thought_. Can you hear me_? No reply. She didn't even flinch. Guess her animal mind-reading powers are restricted to water creatures. Hmmm, I got an idea.

I jumped lightly into the air, trying not to alert them of my presence. When no-one showed signs of suspicion, I dropped, making it look like I fell out of the sky. I landed to Angel's right, startling her out of saying whatever she was about to say. My left wing hurt where I fell on it, but not enough to be broken, just a bit bruised.

"Oh, my God! Look it's an owl. And it's hurt its wing! Oh, Max can we look after it?" Angel asked, picking me up. If owls could giggle, I'd be doing that right now. Max came over.

"Sure Angel, but when it's better, we gotta let it go, okay. Fang, Iggy, you guys look after the owl while I go get us some food." And just like that, I was an owl they were taking care of, and Max went off in search of food. I hope she found that chicken treat I found earlier. I could snag some of Angel's chips.

That was when Total came over from behind a tree. "What are you all fussed about?" He saw me. "It's a flippin bird. It'll be fine without us. I'm hungry." Seems like owls can't growl either. Bummer.

"Shh Total. Max said we can take care of it. Iggy, can you take a look at its wing? I think it's broken." I heard more than see Iggy coming over from where he'd been sitting.

"Technically I can't look at its wing, but I'll do my best." This lack of eye rolling ability is really starting to piss me off.

Suddenly I was out of Angel's arms and my sore wing was being pulled out. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Gosh darn it that hurts! I resisted the urge to bite Iggy's fingers. "I don't think it's broken, just strained. It'll be better in a few days."

I was surprised by how gentle Iggy was being with me. I guess he was more considerate of animals than he was of people. I had that irritating urge to roll my eyes again.

"So, what about Sarah? They could've done anything to her by now." Nudge said, sounding sad. Hell yeah they could have done anything! If only you knew, Nudge. If only you knew.

"We won't do anything until Max comes back." Fang spoke up for the first time. What really surprised me about that moment was when he came up and started stroking my head. When I go human again he is never gonna live that one down.

"Hey Fang, I never knew owls liked to be petted before. Look at it, it's probably gonna fall asleep." I did feel a bit sleepy. Maybe Angel was right.

I woke up to the smell of fast food. Oh, I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep. I gave a small hoot to show I'd woken up. As you can imagine, Angel was the first to know. "Oh, it's awake! It didn't sleep for long." I noticed Total at the other side of the campfire. Avoiding me probably.

"Max, you should have seen it. Iggy was just holding it and then Fang petted its head and it fell asleep! It was just the cutest thing." Nudge rambled. I saw Max smirk. She walked over to Fang.

"And since when do you go around petting animals? You hardly give Total any notice." She sat next to him.

"Total's a dog. I think we connect with the owl better because of the bird DNA." He shrugged. I hopped up onto my legs, stretching my wings. My left one still hurt a bit, but I could fly. I needed to get back to my human form soon, I was hungry and I was not about to eat rats.

I jumped into the air and flapped my wings to stay up. The Flock watched in awe as I flew in circles. I decided that a few hours was enough, I needed to turn back. Sure, their gonna be heaps pissed, but I had to talk to them. I circled once more before perching on a branch.

I jumped and landed on my feet, legs bent slightly instead of crouching. I heard a whole 6 gasps. Yes, six. The Fangalater actually gasped. I smirked. "Miss me?"

**A/N Just because I'm having so much fun with this, I'll continue on.**

Fang was the first to recover. Followed closely by Max. "What the hell was that? Couldn't you have at least been human when you showed up?" She yelled at me, standing up. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sorry, but I just loved being a bird so much, I couldn't bear to turn back. And then when I fell, I wasn't able to turn back because you guys wouldn't put me down." I mock-pouted. Then I giggled. "Ugh, it's so good to have my human reflexes back. You know birds can't roll their eyes?"

Max sighed angrily before sitting back down next to Fang. "You better sit down. We're not going to rest until you tell us everything." I smiled and sat down, grabbing a chip from the bag.

"Okay, so Iggy told me to run, and I did. I was paying so much attention to not tripping over, that I never saw Omega before he grabbed me. He had a rag with some stuff on it. This is different to what you've encountered before, it smells like an ordinary dusty cloth, but it somehow shuts down your body so you can't do anything, but you can see and hear. It took ages to wear off, and during that time, Omega carried me to a clearing and a Flyboy opened a trap-door which led to a huge underground tunnel system. He took me to a room with my name written on it and chucked me in. After a looong time, I got the control over my body back. Omega comes back in soon after and nocks me out. I wake up in front of him and the Director, who tells me their gonna do an operation on my head to unlock some power that I had locked away in there." I tapped my noggin. "They nock me out again. I wake up in my cell with a whopping headache. Hours later, Omega comes and takes me to a 'training' room and the Director tells me to jump and imagine a bird. I chuck a huge tantrum 'cause that was something from a story I started writing a few days ago. After that, I turn into a crow and scare the living shi- daylights out of Omega and tell him to leave me alone. He goes and I keep flying around, changing into different birds. When he comes back, he takes me back to my cell and I eventually fall asleep naturally. He wakes me up and tells me I'm getting out of there. We start walking, then I turn into a finch and fly. Flyboys stuff me in a potato sack and carry me until we get outside. I fly a few metres, then turn into myself. Omega asks why I didn't fly away and I give him the finger before turning owl and coming to find you guys." I took a deep breath. "You know the rest."

I'd been looking at my hands, which were knotting up my shoe-laces, and now I looked up at their faces. They were all looking at me with different levels of shock. One by one they blinked and took a deep breath to compose their features.

About half an hour later Nudge broke the silence with a laugh. She pointed at Fang. "You petted Sarah!"

**Lol! I wrote that all today.**

**Ugh, please review. My creative mind is exhausted.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	8. Where are we going?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own my plot and OC's**

The Flock and Me

Where are we going?

**Sarah POV**

It was so good being able to fly around by myself. I had no idea where my bags went, but as soon as I turned, they just disappeared and when I turned back, there they were. Of course, it was difficult to jump with a few bags on your back, but I managed. Over the time I had to practice, I learnt that to change from one bird to another, I just had to do a flip in the air and imagine a different bird mid-flip. Cool.

At the moment, I am a Hummingbird. Small, fast and pretty. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I are playing air-tag. Multiple times they'd tried to gang up on me, but since there were only three of them, there was always one escape route. I loved flying around freely, but I had this feeling in my stomach, telling me to make sure Iggy stayed with Max and Fang. I didn't want them to get swept up in some fanfiction.

I looked back. Shit, Iggy had joined in air-tag. God, it was like a game of The Sims, they never did what you wanted them to. I sighed, in my hummingbird state, a sigh sounded like a noise my sister made whenever she had a straw and water. It sounded pretty funny actually.

I zipped over to where Max and Fang were lagging behind. I ignored the other kid's protests and listened to their conversation.

"-just wish we didn't have to move around all the time." Max was saying. I sighed again. I'd lost count of how many times _that_ was in a fanfiction. Max wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of her, so I buzzed in front of her face and darted around her head. Fang started chuckling, so I darted in circles around his cranium.

"This gives a new meaning to an 'in your face' attitude." I heard Nudge saying. If I were human, I would have laughed.

Satisfied that my job was done, I returned to the others. The only thing I hated about being a bird, was the loss of speech. And I missed facial expresions, but speech was the main one.

I flitted around the group until Max told us to head down. I turned myself into an eagle and launched into a dive. As I'm not absolutely stupid, I opened my wings and soared until I was two metres from the ground. I turned human and braced myself for a heavy impact; those bags were sure to weigh me down.

As I suspected, you could hear the thump a mile away. Seriously. "I gotta practice my landings." I grumbled as I picked myself up. My back hurt like hell, my legs were fricken jelly, but other than that, I was good.

"Amen to that." Came Iggy's laugh behind me. I growled, chucking half my load at him.

"You try landing with all that after having no weight for hours." I spat, wanting desperately to wipe that smirk from his face. He just chuckled and walked on past. I looked at Fang. "I thought you were the overly annoying one." He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

I walked away, grumbling. "Been here less than a week and I've encountered 3 annoying boys. Two of which are travelling with me. I suddenly want to take my chances against a fairy troll." **(A/N BTW, the troll from Artemis Fowl) **I turned back to see Max smirking at me. "Well, where the hell are we supposed to be going anyway?"

That wiped the smirk off her face. She looked to be deciding something, before she jumped. I sighed. What fanfiction _doesn't_ have the Voice telling them to go somewhere or other. She got a far away look.

This was so cliche, my ears were starting to hurt.

After a minute Max returned to us. It was then that I wondered where Iggy was. I turned around to find him about a metre behind me, smirking. "Freaking hell! If you guys don't stop smirking, I might just leave you guys to face the fanfictions by yourself and go home. It's an annoying trait, you know!" I went and sat on a rock. "What the fnick does the Voice say?"

Iggy laughed before Max said anything. "What the hell is your problem now?!" I snapped.

"What the _fnick_? Wonder where you got that." I gave a little smile, before jumping and going crow. I swooped at Iggy and hit his head with my wing. I then flew up to a tree, landing on a branch and staring icily at the Flock.

"Anger management issues." Mumbled Iggy 'innocently'. I cawed at him and waited for Max to speak.

"Okay, the Voice says we go to one of the places Sarah wants to go in her lifetime." Awesome, even if the orders came from an annoying Voice, I like them. I jumped down from the tree, going human again.

"Well, tell the Voice he's on my good side. Romania here we come." I heard groans among the shouts of joy, but I ignored them. Those three annoyed the crap outta me.

_Language_ Angel scolded me in my head. I rolled my eyes and pocked my tongue out at her, smiling. What can I say? I get to go to Romania.

I grabbed my bags and turned into the finch, heading in the direction of Perth.

**Lickey? Hatey? Don't care? Me neither.**

**Review, please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	9. APOLOGIES!

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! **

**My faithful readers, it is very sad that my life has gotten in the way of my writing. **

**You may call me selfish, you may call me lazy, and I am.**

**But I just don't have the time for writing anymore.  
****  
Now, I may post a random chapter when I feel like it, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Personally, I think people who give up on good fanfictions are lazy little shits. **

**Guess it's up to you to decide if my fanfictions are good or not.**

**I've loved hearing your reviews and I've been awed at the responces, but I just can't write anymore. **

**Many ideas have entered my head, but I know that I will give up on them sooner or later.**

**But who knows? I might just put them up.**

**No promises though.**

**Lazy little shit. A.K.A Randomitis Sufferer**


End file.
